birth of the ultimate saiyan
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto steals the forbidden scroll of seals and does not take the shadow clones but finds something called sayain blood and takes it thinking its a weapon of some kind what will happen find out when you read it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with good news I am a dad now so yeah I am happy My wife Alexis gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Catherine and we are very happy parents **

**anyway on with the new story it's a old idea with a new take anyway lets get this party started**

Naruto was running through the forest after knocking the Hokage out with his sexy jutsu and stealing the Forbidden scroll of seals for a "Special test" that was given to him by his sensei Mizuki. Naruto was thinking of learning a technique for his so called test or at least he thinks its a test since he is very gullible since he thinks he will pass but what was about to happen

would shake the elemental nations and across the veil as well for Naruto was going to become something not seen in many many millenniums he would unlock something so powerful that he would make Kyubbi look like a Kitten in comparison lets see what he unlocks.

Naruto had sat down near the abandoned shed or what he was told was the abandoned shed he was reading through the scroll trying to find a good jutsu he saw the Shadow clones and went passed them thinking that he could not do regular clones so he most likely could not do these he kept reading going passed Shark summons Bear summons and even Spider summons until he got to something called Saiyan's blood he thought it would be some type of weapon (remember he is extremely stupid right now since he was sabotaged in the academy so don't get

mad it will be fixed soon" Naruto cut his thumb and rubbed it over the seal and out popped spritual figures of five very different people the first person was a somewhat goofy serious looking man with black hair that had spikes going in every direction wearing an orange training Gi the second person was the shortest of them all he had an annoyed look on him his hair was spiky and ended at the top in a point like a trolls hair would he wore a Maroon tank top and black jeans with sneakers and fingerless gloves ( first two are Goku from dbz and Vegeta from DBGT)

the next was the tallest and considered a giant among the others he had long Bluish hair and what looked like a tiara but it was a crown of some sort and a contraption that went on his chest with what looked like a jewel inside he wore white pants with a red sash and genie like shoes. the last two looked somewhat like the first two but different the first had an orange

vest on and white pants he had a hair style like the first two combined but looking more like the first ones and hte second one had something that was blue and had earrings in his ears he also wore white gloves and white boots his hair was also a mix of the first twos and it was leaning towards looking more like the seconds hair style.

These five people suddenly flew into naruto's body and he blacked out and was drawn into his mindscape where these five men were standing in front of a cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it and a big ass fox behind it who was looking at the men with what looked like fear in its eyes realizing that they were by far more powerful than his father the Juubi no okami.

**"What are you five doing back in the living realm or I mean in my jails seal you are supposed to be dead after the battle with Gornack the world destroyer you Gogeta and Vegito used an attack that was a one use only and killed yourselves in a kamikaze attack and Goku you and Vegeta died several years later Killing this monster in front of you Broly you were killed by these two in your final battle that killed everyone on the original earth but then this was created and chakra was born so how are you back"**

Kyubbi said scared shitless that men who could tear the earth a new asshole were back in the living well inside the seal with him and Naruto who he had started to see as a little brother even though Naruto and him had never met before Kyuubi was not all evil he was a very nice Bijuu but people hate what they do not understand and they pegged him and the others as monsters when only Shukkaku was a monster since she was bat shit crazy with a side order of Ape shit loco as well.

"Kyubbi do not be scared we are here to turn him into a saiyan and teach him all of our techniques and you know that our fusion selves were given to us by shenron for one battle only to save the earth which they did help in but it also made them their own persons as well as if we wanted we could still fuse to become them understand" said Vegeta in his I am the most awesome person to ever live voice.

"Kakorat I will kill you" guess who said this. "No you won't Broly because you know that training this boy takes more attention than you having your revenge and I still don't know why you want me dead in the first place and also might I point out you and me are already dead so you can't kill me anyways".

"I still will kill you but later right now we need to train the new Saiyan prince since he is from all of our bloodlines some how probably shenrons doing again but still we will take him and train him for a month which if Kami's lookout is still around would be like hundreds of years but would be the same age since they fixed that glitch that happened he would just grow taller and more muscular and stuff."

"we should also teach him our signature attacks as well as some of our friends attacks before they perished to carry on their legacy as well as ours".

They then turned to Naruto and told him that they were Saiyans and that he would become one of them but have their combined traits like Gokus will to win Vegetas smarts Brolys brute strength Gogetas swiftness since he was the fastest throughout their living days and still was if the fastest person they had since then was some guy by the name of Minato Namikaze and finally he would have Vegito's high ki levels. they told Naruto to tell the hokage that he would be leaving for the month to train and be back on the day of the team selections but first he had to deal with the person who was about to throw a giant Shuriken at him.

Outside the seal Mizuki had injured iruka and was now Advancing on killing the "Demon brat" but then a cocoon of what looked like bright gold energy surrounded Naruto and when it died down Naruto was taller more muscular had a Monkey tail? and he also wore a vest that was black in color his hair had turned a light shade of Blue for some reason and gotten longer and more spiky he was wearing white baggy pants and a Green sash and his boots were golden in color but they were steel toed all in all Naruto looked bad ass.

"Well well looks like the demon finally showed his true colors I am going to enjoy killing you and taking your body to the council and being seen as a hero" said the delusional mizuki who did not even see naruto move his hands and what looked like stars come out of his hands until he heard the words "Stardust breaker" after that was said Mizuki was Litterally torn up by the attack Iruka who had just woken up saw the attack and stared Slack jawed with his mouth eating dirt at how powerful that attack was.

"hey Naruto come here I got something for you" Naruto complied and went over to his sensei "Close your eyes" he did and then he felt something on his forehead he opened them and felt up at his head and felt that he had his Senseis head band "welcome to the Ninja forces Naruto". Iruka said before passing out again with Naruto taking him to the hospital.

**Well thats the end for now tell me what you think and the girls in this harem are going to be Tenten Fem. haku maybe Hana inuzuka and one last girl that is up to you guys but no Sakura milfs or tsunade since I have plans for her to be with Jiraiya later anyway ja ne for now**


	2. explanation elder obliteration

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with the second chapter of birth of the ultimate sayian also a side note give me ideas for the fourth girl ideas can come in until chunin finals now lets get **

**this party started also I don't own Dbz franchise or naruto just my story ideas and that's it and I might own some ideas for summonings not sure if they are original or not since I have **

**not read all the stories on the sight so if I say its mine and its been used before don't get mad because I did not know anyway chapter 2**

Watching everything except what happened in Naruto's mindscape through his crystal ball Sarutobi Hiruzen third Hokage of Konoha and Naruto's adopted grandfather could only smile that Naruto had not been killed by Mizuki but frowned that the council would bitch about the Demon child getting to powerful and demanding his execution or worse being put in Danzo's root

program one thing about Danzo though was that he was putting an act up to make it seem he was evil and against everything Sarutobi did this was their idea on how to get the traitors and this was the year Danzo would bring all the evidence they would need to put the Civilian council behind bars for good and some executed for Treason.

"Anbu send for Naruto to come to my office after he drops Iruka off at the hospital tell the nurses and doctors that if they mistreat him they will be punished severely"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said a Bird masked anbu code named Tengu. Tengu left as she was told and went to the hospital after the threat they did as they were told and She brought Naruto to the Hokages office.

"Hello Naruto-kun I saw what happened where did you get that powerful techinique and how did your appearence change like that I need you to tell me because the council will most likely call for a meeting to discuss this and what to do with you"

"Hokage-sama the council requests yours and the Demo- I mean the boys presence in the chambers immediatly"

"Speak of the devil well lets go Naruto" "Actually Jiji the devil or devils were named Dabura and Janemba final form they were both devils not the council"

"Sarutobi looked at Naruto and thought that Kyubbi told him that or maybe the apparitions that were seen entering his body before he kicked Mizuki s ass with a strange yet powerful Jutsu or what he thought was a jutsu.

When Naruto and Sarutobi got to the Council chambers all talking stopped and they stared at the Sandaime and someone that looked like he was Sculpted by Kami herself for what purpose she would do that they did not know but that was what the females on the council both ninja and civilian were thinking the males were all looking at him with bug eyes since he

had a ten pack which they were thinking damnit this guy is big with muscles I wonder who he is maybe he will give me the secret to get that big were the most thoughts "Troublesome was one thought and I need to get out of here and eat was the last thougt. (guess who these guys are and you get a cyber brownie)

"Sarutobi who is this young man and why is he here" asked a pink haired woman or was it a man it sounded like a woman but looked like a man.

"This young man is actually the little boy you guys said was a demon and he has gained something that will be considered a bloodline from now on tommorrow will be a demonstraition but for now I would like to use one of his abilities to find out who told mizuki how to get into my vault that means there is a traitor among you all Naruto if you will".

"this is an outrage that demon probably got that power from his demonic heritage and his whore of a mother should have never ACCKKKKK" before the guy could finish his body turned into a non recognizable pile of flesh and bones with blood and guts pooling out of it.

the collective thought going through everybody was "Holy shit he is faster than guy with his weights off and using seven gates".

"I will advise you to not break the sandaimes law or call my mother a whore were ever she is that reminds me I know she is alive somewhere and was told I died the only ones that she would listen to are the elders and Danzo but he is already cleared since he was unconcious yes I know all about it since I was told by Old man Hokage".

By now the councils were scared out of their minds well the civilian side and elders Homura and Koharu who were once well respected shinobi until they quit cause they were scared they would die so when they reached Jonin they quit being shinobi.

"King Kai are you still alive" Naruto asked through the mind link Goku set up with King Kai.

**"Who the hell are you only Goku has this technique to talk to me other than Piccolo and the z warriors as well as the other kais so who the hell are you and how did you get my number"**

so Naruto explained everything to king Kai and he was livid that they would do things like that to a child and agreed to help Naruto out especially since Naruto was now a full blooded Saiyan and would rebuild the Saiyan's by turning some girls into saiyans and having his own little harem as well as helping this world with the new problems and demons in it.

**"Naruto the ones that told your mother that you died are named Koharu and Homura and their leader Danzo they did it to be sure that you were unloved and tortured so they could turn you into a living weapon so they could use you to take over the world and rule it with an iron fist as well as make you kill the one you call old man".**

"Thanks King Kai I will talk to you later gotta couple of old fucks to beat the crap out of"

**"Alright bye bubbles bring back my umbrella drink you old monkey"**

Naruto sweatdropped at king kai not hanging up so to speak on the other end when yelling at bubbles but shook it off for later.

"Now Koharu Homura and Danzo where is my mom". The Three looked at him with I am superior to you in every way looks and Naruto just sighed and got into the stance for the Kamehameha and stared KA ME HA ME the elders started to freak out and suddenly naruto said HAAAAA and confetti came out of his hands he and everyone that was not on the end of the attack laughed their asses off since they could see liquid running down their clothes and on the floor and could smell a foul odor in the room meaning they had shit their selves as well.

Naruto stuck his tongue out going na na na na na than laughed as everyone else was already laughing at how scared they were.

"Did you old farts like that my new ancestor told me its called the bluff Ka me ha me ha and its to humiliate your opponent and it looks like it worked big time if the smell of shit coming off you guys is anything to go by"

This served to piss them off and Danzo summoned his root and said "Kill everyone here and take the demon brat for dna extraction to make an army of ne as strong as him"

Naruto became serious when he said that and teleported behind the elders and then used instant transmission to take them to a training ground it was lucky number 13 or should I say un lucky number ffor them since it was here that Naruto started his metamorphasis into a new saiyan his backside popped out a tail his hair turned coal black and grew even spikier if that was possible his muscles started to get packed on and then compact to make him strong and fast at the same time if he took a guess he would say he was 4 times faster than Gogeta with some more training that is he was just about as fast as him though and then the scariest thing happened his body started to transform once more his hair turned from black to a spiky gold then he had lightning going around his body in sporatic bursts and then his hair grew really long and kept its spikyness and then it shrunk and turned back to black but was still more spiky and then he had what looked like red eye liner appear on his eyes his body started growing redish brown fur but then it went into a silverish color.

Naruto looked at the elders and said "I have assended past the last known level of super saiyan I am a super saiyan five prepare to meet your doom" Naruto put his hands together in front of him and a ball as big as 2 basketballs appeared in front of him and Naruto said "Big bang Kamehameha" and the blast was so massive that it shook the entire earth just from the blast itself but the explosion afterwards made several volcanos appear around the ninja nations and in the far reaches of the other side of the ninja nations called iron country.

The people who saw the blast were scared shitless and the people watching what happened well lets just say that their were two distant saiyans in the crowd and when they saw Naruto they went into what is called I want him as my mate mode these two distant saiyans were non other than Ino Yamanaka and Tenten Higurashi.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update on this and also would like to tell you that a poll will be up on my site for the next story I should write or update anyway ja for now**


End file.
